Broken love Pt 2
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: there is a dark secret... not everything is what it appears... will McGee discover the truth behind Ziva's betrayal... and what is Eli David's involvement behind it.


Broken Love Pt. 2

(I would like to thank Sazzita, Earthdragon and Jonnyp98 for the reviews, I hope you will continue to enjoy I would also like to apologies for the wait. I had finished the story after posted first part but my internet wasn't working….sorry)

McGee's POV:

It has been 2 months since I came home to Ncis, me and Abby had caught up even though she was still unhappy with me for leaving without saying goodbye. My cheeks stung like hell after she slapped me, note to self 'don't ever piss her off again' I made the mental note.

Ducky welcomed me back with open arms, he had not changed a day since I left and I am glad. Tony and Ziva did their best to avoid not talking about what happened that night and I was in no hurry to talk about it either.

Gibbs kept me either working with Ducky or Working with Abby… I missed being in the field.

Now I understand why Gibbs had rule 12, it sucked.

Reader's POV:

Tony and Ziva sat in the coffee house on their own, work had finished some time ago and everybody went home, the 2 agents sat in silence until Tony broke it.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked silently to her.

"Nope… he can never know" Ziva shook her head.

"He would understand why we did what we did" Tony pleaded.

"We slept together Tony…. He won't forgive that, even if it was for him" Ziva muttered defeated.

Tony sighed and shook his head "What time is he here" he said 'he' with venom in his voice.

"Now" she nodded behind him and he turned…. The man in the white suit gave them a crooked smile as he came over to them.

"Dinozzo" he nodded to Tony and then turned to her "Ziva" he glared at her.

"Eli David" she replied brokenly.

McGee's POV:

I had left Ncis Headquarters after a few hours when Ziva and Tony had left to go and get Coffee, I needed one fast so I went to get a coffee from the coffee shop and I gasp when I saw them, Ziva and Tony was talking to Eli David.

Something was not adding up to me… Ziva and Tony slept together knowing that the camera was right there in the room… now they were talking to Eli David.

Why?

I sat in Ncis after an hour of racking my brains on why they did what they did… why they betrayed me… what does Eli David have to do with it… only 2 people knew the answer to that… and I didn't want to open up these wounds they left me with… but I needed answers.

Reader's POV:

Ziva and Tony left the coffee house… her eyes pouring with tears and Tony sighed sadly as they rounded into the alleyway and she screamed in fury and rage kicking classes and smashed her fist into glass making her hands bleed. Tony hung his head in shame with his eyes closed.

She sobbed sliding down the wall with tears pouring down her cheeks "Won't I ever be free of him" she whimpered and he nodded.

"We have to Keep our guards up" Tony took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"McGee needs to know" he said to her and she shook her head "it won't make any difference" she replied defeated "he won't forgive me" she let the tears fall as she walked away from him.

Tony sighed and he followed her.

McGee looked up at the elevator when he saw Tony and Ziva approach, her eyes looked aged and red like she had cried and Tony looked sadly at her before turning to McGee.

McGee was more curious now… he was going to get answers.

"Tony" he called "Can I have a word about the case?" McGee stood up walking past them… Tony nodded and decided to follow him into the elevator.

"What up McGee" he said cheerfully but his eyes betrayed the sadness and guilt.

McGee smiled hitting the stop and glared at Tony with his hands clenched at his sides.

"I want answers" he glared at the senior agent.

"I don't know what you mean" Tony said quickly then his eyes widened in surprise when McGee grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him hard into the elevator wall, McGee had his one hand on Tony's Shoulder, his other hand was clenched into a fist almost getting ready to pummel Tony, McGee's eyes burning in anger and hate that Tony had never seen before from McGee.

"TELL ME!" he roared and Tony looked away from the raging agents face.

"How far?" he whispered leaving McGee stunned.

"What?" McGee asked as his eyes narrowed and his grip loosening.

"How far would you go?" Tony looked up at McGee and gave him a sad smile "To keep Ziva safe" Tony looked at McGee as he became more confused.

"As far as anyone can" He pulled back and stalked to the other side of the elevator.

"Would you destroy yourself for her… ruin the relationship… even your friendships… just for her" Tony said as a soft smile came across his face.

"Yes" McGee whispered as he sat down with his back against the elevator wall.

"Then you have your answer" Tony started up the elevator, McGee looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you…." He was about to finish when Tony left the elevator leaving the junior agent to himself.

McGee's brain was whirling around his head processing what he had just heard from Tony… but still nothing made sense in fact he had more questions than answers and only one person knew who to ask but he felt like she had been through enough… what did Eli David have to do with it… why Ziva… Why Tony slept with Ziva and how come Tony had asked him those question's… what answer.

McGee's POV:

I went home after that day and I couldn't get Tony's words out of my mind… but nothing made any sense to me… I went to my phone and called Sarah… I told her about that day and she tried to give me an understanding into a woman's in love side perspective but it made no sense… nothing does to me these days.

I sat there with my mind whirling and my eyes closed focusing my mind on those events.

Reader's POV:

McGee opened his eyes and suddenly found himself in that hotel room standing under that camera… the frozen moment of Tony and Ziva.

McGee worked himself around the room and he looked at the camera placing a finger on the side 'bloody thing ruined my life… as they did' he glared at the frozen pair… but one answer he got from Tony's words was just another question that popped into his mind, 'did Eli David force them into it…' McGee's mind was going at 300 miles per hour and he felt his stomach bubbling over as it all flooded him, different scenario's and reasons and he was pulled back to reality with a bang.

He barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach into the pan, he gagged and vomited a few times before he calmed down but it was far from over, he fell back against the wall and began to cry as the images of Tony and Ziva flooded his mind, his heart was already broken now his soul was draining away.

His anger doubled over and he went to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge, he drunk had kept going, grabbing more beers from the fridge until he drunk enough of it and then passed out on the couch… he was going to get one hell of a hangover.

McGee's POV:

Oh man… I feel like a bus has hit me… then backed up on me… my head was pounding as my hands gripped tightly around the empty beer bottle… did I have a party last night… I opened my eyes… bad fucking idea.

I was greeted with the bright sun and I groaned in complaint hiding under the blanket letting the bottle go… ugh I should be nocturnal… the pounding in my head was bad so I had to get up for an aspirin… damn hangover.

Reader's POV:

Ziva was sitting in the Coffee house looking at her watch knowing McGee was due to come and get his coffee… she wanted to talk to him but he was nowhere to be seen she sighed getting to her feet and leaving the coffee house towards the Ncis headquarters.

"Damn it McGee" he muttered to himself looking at the bottle of beer on the floor "your better than this" he cleaned up the bottles and sat back down on the couch, he closed his eyes but shot back up when he realised he was late for work.

McGee called up Gibbs and told him that he wasn't feeling well… Gibbs being… well… Gibbs knew the truth but played along.

Ziva knew the truth and she headed to the elevator when Gibbs informed them, Gibbs called out to her but she ignored him 'I need to see him, he needs the truth' she thought to herself as the doors closed.

McGee's POV:

I sat there for an hour after talking to Gibbs who was probably now going to head slap me when he sees me tomorrow but I didn't care… I was lost… dead, I only had my sanity left but that was running low. The door sounded with 3 soft taps and I sighed getting to my feet slowly… I had a feeling that I knew who it was… I peered froth the peephole and closed my eyes… I was right… Ziva.

Reader's POV:

Ziva stood there for a few seconds before the door opened revealing a wrecked McGee and she gasped placing a hand to her mouth "Oh Timmy" she gasped out.

"Don't" he shook his head "you don't call me that… ever again" he turned away from her and she nodded sadly entering the apartment.

She looked around the room and could see he had been drinking looking at the bottles in the rubbish bin and closed her eyes "I'm so sorry" she whispered to him from where she stood.

"Sorry?" he turned to her "is that supposed to make me feel better!" he bellowed loudly at her making her shriek and jump out of her skin… she cried as he screamed and shouted "Why?!" at her.

"What did Tony tell you?" she asked sobbing and he closed his eyes "nothing" which was true, to him Tony just told him nothing.

"Then let me explain the whole thing" She closed the door and sat on the chair before gesturing him to the couch.

"Ok" he muttered as he sat down keeping a great distance from her.

2 years ago:

"McGee I got to go and see Gibbs" she called from the kitchen "It's about the undercover mission" she continued.

"Ok" he peered out of the doorway wearing a black shirt with short sleeves with a grin "Everything ok?" he asked.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "yeah… I just don't think it would be wise for me to go undercover" she gave him another kiss.

His arms wrapped around her tight and kissed her deeply which she eagerly replied with everything she had until they pulled apart for breath "don't worry about it… I will text you every day and night and remember… I will be watching over you" he chuckled how corny that sounded and the confused look on her face "the camera in the hotel room" she playfully punched his arm and he slapped her ass making her squeak before she glared at him with hunger in her eyes "Just wait mister… when I am done with this mission… your so in trouble" she giggled and walked out the door.

Ziva and Gibbs talked and she was still picked for the mission with Tony… Tony had met Ziva in the coffee house to talk… they made sleeping arrangements when a familiar voice came behind them making Ziva's face pale… Tony looked at the older man and snarled "YOU!"

Eli David.

"Father" Ziva muttered and he growled at her "Don't call me that" he sat before them with a smirk.

"What do you want Eli?" Tony's voice was bordering on anger.

"Revenge… on the bitch that killed my son" Ziva closed her eyes shaking her head "He was a monster" she pleaded to him but he leaned across the Table "He was still my son" he leaned back and smirked.

"Tell me Ziva" he started with a crooked smile "How's your boyfriend?" she gasped when he grinned "What have you done to him?" she grabbed her cell phone and was about to dial when he interrupted "He's fine… for now" he placed a cigar in his mouth "He's on his way to Ncis as we speak" he lit up the cigar and inhaled before blowing the smoke at Ziva and Tony.

"Why should we believe you?" he reached into his pocket and pulled his cell out before hitting the message button… a picture had been sent to him "because I am having him followed" they looked at him confused after they looked at the picture on his cell.

"Why?" Ziva whimpered knowing her father's devious head.

"Because I still want revenge… I want to break you… your relationship with Mr McGee brought you out of the bad time's and into the light… Now you're going to break his heart… your hearts are in sync… if his breaks… then so does yours" he chuckled as she shook her head "NO!" she growled at him "never" she stood up but he cut her off "Then the sniper… will fire on him" he grinned as she paled.

Sniper

(Ha-ha sorry couldn't help but end it there… always wanted to end on a cliff hanger)

I hope you enjoy.

Lycanboy666


End file.
